


Don't Underestimate Dally

by lucyismysouldmate



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Dally cares for his brothers, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyismysouldmate/pseuds/lucyismysouldmate
Summary: When Pony and Johnny get into some trouble, they realize that they may have underestimated how Dally would react.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis & Dallas Winston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Don't Underestimate Dally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is the first fic I have written in a loooong time. Comments are always appreciated, as well as requests. Thanks!

They were fucked. In hindsight, they should have heard the car pulling up behind them. But, the lot had been empty except for them, and they weren't counting on the cops patrolling their neighborhood at 3:oo PM on a Friday afternoon. So, Johnny and Pony were sitting on the bench just inside the police station, waiting to be picked up. By some miracle, they had been let off with a warning. The bottle of cheap whiskey had been confiscated, and as long as an adult signed them both out, there would be no mark to either of their clean records. At 3 PM on a Friday, the boys knew that Steve, Soda, and Darry would all be at work. Nevertheless, when the Curtis' phone rang, it was picked up by Dally who was at the house looking for Johnny. Pony thanked his lucky stars that Dally was coming to get them. Dally was always in trouble for something, so a warning for underage drinking wouldn't be that big of a deal to him, right? They might even get past this incident without Darry finding out!

Pony and Johnny both looked up as they heard the unmistakable sound of Dally's boots entering the station. Without so much as a glance in their direction, Dally strolled up to the reception desk to fill out the necessary paperwork. Johnny and Pony shared a look as Dally headed towards them with a look of barely controlled rage. 

"Up. Car. Now." He spoke in a short clipped tone as he took a firm hold on both boys' biceps. 

Sitting in the backseat of Buck's car, Johnny made eye contact with Dally through the rearview mirror. "Hey Dal, thanks for picking us up. We knew Darry was at work, and we didn't want to bother him," Johnny started to explain. Dally made no response. "If you just want to drop us off at Pony's, I'm sure you have something to do tonight."

"You really think I would just drop you off after this stunt so you can get into more unsupervised trouble?" Dally asked, a hard note to his voice.

Ponyboy piped up for the first time since leaving the station. "The cops just let us off with a warning, so there really isn't a need to tell Darry."

Dally just scoffed at that. "I don't want to hear another word until we get there."

In the years that Pony had known Dallas Winston, he had certainly changed a lot. Everyone could tell how different he had become since hanging around the gang. Pony credited most of that to Darry looking out for him and Johnny looking up to him. Make no mistake, he was always going to be someone you didn't want to cross, but he was less bruised knuckles and more older brother, at least to Ponyboy. Suffice to say, Pony wasn't scared of him, per se, but he had never seen anything like the look of anger in the older boy's eyes.

When they arrived at the empty house, Dally wasted no time in saying, "Separate corners, right now. I'm gonna go on a walk to cool down."

In any other circumstance, Pony would have made a complaint at the child-like treatment. But, he could tell that Dally was on his last nerve, and decided to follow the order. After a few minutes of silence, Ponyboy turned around to look at Johnny, who was across the room in his own corner. "Do you think he is gonna tell Darry?" Pony asked. 

"I think Darry is the least of our concerns right now, man," Johnny replied. "I've never seen Dally so pissed."

"I am pissed. Especially because I believe I told you both to get in a corner, not talk to each other." Neither of the boys had noticed Dally walking back into the house. They both whirled around to face their corners, but couldn't avoid the sharp slap to the ass from Dal. "Go sit on the couch," he ordered. 

Once they were both seated on the couch, Dally started in on his lecture. "Now, here is how this is going to go down. First, we talk about this. Then, I give you the decision between me dealing with this right now, or standing in the corner until Darry gets home, then having him deal with it. I think you both know the outcome either way." A pointed look had them both nodding to show their understanding. "Okay, whose idea was it to go sit in the lot and drink a bottle of whiskey?"

Pony timidly raised his hand at that. "We were bored and I said how it would maybe be fun to have a little to drink to loosen up a bit. We weren't going to drink that much but we kinda kept going and then we didn't see the cop until he was walking toward us and there was nothin' we could do. But I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of it. The cop let us off with a warning and you've done way worse things than a little underage drinking. Plus, when you were our age you had already been to jail like a bunch so…" Pony trailed off when Johnny elbowed him in warning, but it was too late. The look in Dal's eye was almost murderous. 

"Yeah Pony, you're right. I had done way worse things. I've done a buncha stuff that I'm not proud of, and I don't want you doing the same shit. You are both way too smart to be doin' stupid shit like drinking in the lot. What would have happened if it'd been some Soc instead of the cop that snuck up on you? You coulda fuckin died. Or, what if the cop hadn't decided to let you off with a warning. You both have a chance of being great people someday. You don't need some stupid drinking charge on your permanent record. Where did you even get the whiskey anyway? Darry doesn't keep stuff like that around here."

Johnny looked away. "I, uh, I kinda swiped it…from the corner store," he replied, not making eye contact with Dal. 

"Excuse me?" Dally's voice held a tone that Pony couldn't place. "Do you remember what we discussed the last time we talked about your sticky fingers?" Johnny blanched. Pony looked between Dally and Johnny, trying to figure out what he was missing. 

"Uh, yeah Dal," Johnny forced out. 

"Then go get it," Dally responded. He and Johnny looked at each other for a hard moment, before Johnny moved in the direction of Darry's room and returned with the hairbrush. Dally looked at Pony and asked, "Would you like me to tan your hide, or Darry?" 

Pony didn't know how to respond to that. Pony had been spanked plenty by Darry, and knew this offense would probably warrant the paddle at least. From the looks of it, Dally was only planning on using his hand, and possibly the hairbrush. Pony had never been spanked by Dally, but he knew that he would rather get it over with, than stand in the corner until Darry got home, which would be at least a couple more hours. "You, I guess," he finally decided.

"Okay. Johnny, go stand in the corner while I deal with Pone. Then I will deal with you." Johnny sighed as he went back to the corner. He didn't particularly want to hear his best friend get his ass kicked, and he defiantly didn't want to be next. He supposed that he would have chosen Dally, if he had been given the same choice. Darry was defiantly heavier handed, but Dally wasn't a slacker, either. He heard the sounds of Pony getting his ass roasted behind him. Pony was always very vocal with spankings, but when its your butt on the line next, everything tends to sound louder. Johnny was not looking forward to his reacquaintance with the hairbrush. He had only gotten it once before with Darry a year ago, and remembered the sting it left. After Dally had caught him stealing last time, though, he had been promised a session with the brush if it happened again. 

Ponyboy's howling pulled him back to the present. The smacks stopped and Johnny heard the rustling of Pony being pulled up to sit with Dally. Johnny couldn't hear everything being said, but supposed it wasn't his business anyway. After a couple minutes, Dally called Johnny to trade places with Pony. When Johnny turned around, Pony was standing in only his tee shirt and underwear, tear tracks visible on his face. Johnny shuffled over to Dally on the couch.

"Pants down, you know the drill." Johnny folded his jeans and waited for the next order. 

"C'mon, over," Dally waited until the boy was lying over his lap, arms crossed in front of him, head resting on top. Not wanting to drag the experience out any longer, he made quick work of dragging the boy's underwear to his knees. He took a deep breath and brought his hand down in the first strike. 

Johnny tensed and buried his face in his arms. Dally wrapped his other arm around Johnny's waist, both to provide comfort and hold him down before bring his arm back down again, harder. After a flurry of swats, Johnny grabbed onto Dal's jeans. Dal looked down briefly, and landed an extra hard smack. "You better not be biting your lip. I don't want you to start bleedin'." Johnny released his lip and yelped at the intensity behind the smack. 

Dally started again, this time faster in an effort to finish up. Johnny couldn't help but start squirming and whimpering. Dally focused on the cherry-red bottom over his lap and decided it was time to bring out the brush. 

When he reached for the brush, Johnny knew exactly what was happening. "No, please Dal, I learned my lesson. No need for the brush. I learned," he started begging. Dally tightened his hold on Johnny's waist and brought the brush down in the first hard smack. "You are getting 10, as a reminder that stealing will not be tolerated, Johnny Cade."

Johnny started crying loudly as he received his swats with the brush. As soon as the tenth one landed, Dally pulled Johnny up and started wiping his tears. Dally held him in his arms and leaned back on the couch. "You can come over here, Pony," he hollered. Pony immediately came to join them on the couch. After a few minutes, Johnny was done crying and was curled up into Dally's side. "Don't you boys ever make me do that again," Dally pleaded. 

"Yeah, don't worry. I don't ever want to see the hairbrush again," Johnny responded. 

When Darry came home an hour later, he found Dally, Pony, and Johnny all asleep on the couch. Shaking his head, he thought, "this should be fun".


End file.
